


Scars

by Pikanaru



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikanaru/pseuds/Pikanaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the lost and found. There's two sides to every story, two sides to every soulmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Is Behind Us

         Bilbo stared at the scar on his wrist. It had always been there, for as long as he could remember. His mother had told him that one day she would tell him what it meant, but that day never came. His mother died when he was just a little lad. His father shortly after. He was left alone and soon found himself alone in the house. He was old enough by hobbit standards. Bilbo was ok with being alone, which surprised with when his doorbell rang. He opened and met with a very large dwarf.

         Soon his normally quiet house was filled with laughter and noise. He acted like he hated it, but it made his heart swell. In his mind he acted like he hated it because it made him think back to when this house was filled with noise, back when his parents were alive. So he let it happen. When they were done eating they cleaned up their mess. He was shocked. But that shock wore off when a loud knock came to the door. It filled Bilbo's heart with fear, but also wonder. He opened the door and was met with the most handsome man he had ever seen. He felt something stir in him as the man pushed back and entered the small house. He sat at the head of the small table and Bilbo placed some food left in front of him. He ate as everyone listened to him talk.

        Soon the talking was done. Bilbo read the contract and passed out. He awoke in his bed hearing the loud rumble of singing. He could tell it was the dwarfs. It was low and filled Bilbo with a sense of longing he hadn’t felt in a long while. The contract sat on his dresser and he walked over and grabbed it. He read it over again and again. Soon though he found his eyes closing and fell asleep with the handsome dwarf on his mind.

        He awoke that morning to an eerie silence. He walked around his house, hoping praying that he would find someone, but none were there. He sat down trying to find peace in the quiet, but found none in it. Then a thought popped into his mind and ran to get his stuff. He ran from his house, somehow knowing the trail the dwarfs had taken. He soon came upon the party and yelled stop. The handsome dwarf looked at him as he handed the oldest dwarf his contract and soon found himself on a pony.

       He doesn’t remember much of what happened until the trolls. The trolls had taken the ponies. He had also gotten caught. But with his quick thinking he found a way to save the 13. He landed hard on his back when the troll dropped him the wind being knocked from his lungs. Kili grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He smiled at him as they found their way through the tunnel.

       When they made it to Rivendell Bilbo’s eyes lit up at the sight of how beautiful it was. Something here made him feel at peace. As they ate Bilbo kept staring at the head Elf, Elrond was his man. He was a beautiful man. After dinner he found the library and pulled a book and read until the next day. He stood in shock when Elrond cleared his throat announcing his presence to the hobbit. He found himself soon in conversation with the elf. Bilbo found himself at peace when with the elf. They talked about everything. Elrond told him of his home and Bilbo in return told him about the shire. Bilbo soon found himself at the elfs table conversing with them and sharing stories. He looked over at the table watched the dwarfs laugh at something, but soon his eyes found Thorin. He was staring right at him. Bilbo blushed ever so slightly and turned his head back at Elrond.

       For the first time since the beginning of his unexpected journey Bilbo stared at the scar on his wrist. It felt like it was burning. He dipped his hand in the cool water, but the coolness couldn’t bring down the fire in his body. The knock at his door brought his out of wherever he was and as he wiped his hands he opened the door. There stood Thorin. He asked him to join him at the request of Gandalf. Thorin looked down at the cloth is Bilbo’s hand and suddenly Bilbo was glad it was there to cover the huge scar on his wrist. Thorin said something and Bilbo looked up ashamed he wasn’t paying attention.

       Bilbo found himself looking at magic. Words appeared on the map that wasn’t there before. After the map was handed back to Thorin he took his leave. Elrond had stopped the hobbit telling him he needed to talk. Elrond told him that if he chooses he could stay here in Rivendell is he chooses. Bilbo says he’ll think about as he walks back to his room.

       He doesn’t stay, but before he leaves he does ask Elrond one last question. _What does the scar mean?_ Elrond looks down fondly at the hobbit. Elrond tells him it is a soul mark. All have them, some show up like scars, others birthmarks. Bilbo asked where is Elrond’s. Elrond eyes become cloudy. _I no longer have one. It used to be on my arm a long mark. It went away the moment the light left my beloved._ _If your soulmate dies so does the mark_ Elrond tells him. _Treasure it_ are the last words Elrond says as the hobbit leaves.

       Bilbo leans against the rock, hoping he does not fall. Thorin yells something he doesn’t hear. He doesn’t remember much, until he realises he’s hanging from the cliff. Thorin jumps down to save the Hobbit. One of the dwarves Dwalin says something that makes feel Bilbo feel ok, but it’s taken as soon as it came. _He’s been lost since the day he left his home. He should not have come, he has no place among us._ Bilbo’s heart broke as they entered the cave.

       Soon the cave is quiet and once he believes that everyone is asleep he begins to pack his things. He starts to walk out when one of the younger dwarves Bofur see’s him and asks him a question. _Where do you think you're going?_

_Back to Rivendell._

_No. No. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us._

_I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should have never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door._

_You're homesick. I understand._

_No you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're use to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!_ Bofur's face falls and Bilbo realizes he has said something hurtful. _I'm sorry, I didn't…_

_No you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. Bilbo gives a small, sad smile and begins to leave, but soon finds himself falling._

      Bilbo says he doesn’t remember what happened under the cave, but he does. He remembers the sickly thing he came across and the life and death game he played with it using riddles. He chooses not to think about it. But there he finds a beautiful ring that seems to call him. He keeps it in his pocket hidden from all, but a place he could always feel it.

      He finds them all standing together Thorin unaffected by his absence. But hearing the things he said, maybe it was out of spite or the compassion he felt for the other dwarves he took the ring off and walked out into to view. Thorin looked shocked as everyone else smiles at the tiny hobbit. When one questioned where the hobbit had come back Bilbo didn’t answer right away. Gandalf spoke for him first. _Well, why does it matter? He’s back_. Thorin looked at the hobbit staring at him. **_It matters._** _I want to know - why did you come back?_ Bilbo stared at the king and looked down walking away from Thorin. _Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can._

      Thorin didn’t have time to react for the orcs made the most horrendous of noises. They ran and found themselves on a cliff climbing trees. That’s when he saw the pale orc. He looked up at Thorin. His eyes were full of anger and though Bilbo wouldn’t say anything he saw fear. The pale orc said something and Thorin stood and walked off the tree, sword blaring. They fought, but Bilbo could see that Thorin Oakenshield was losing. Azog, the pale orc, screamed something at him. Something in him snapped and he pulled his sword, glowing blue out and run towards him.

       The eagles had come and carried them away. Bilbo stared at Thorin laying limp in the talons of the eagle. His heart was breaking and he couldn’t understand why. This man had said he didn’t belong. But looking at him like that is did something to Bilbo’s heart. The eagle laid Thorin down and began to fly off. Gandalf jumped off and ran to Thorin and to Bilbo’s eyes gave him life. Thorin looked at Bilbo, his eyes hard. Bilbo takes a step back as Thorin stands and walks over to him, holding his side. _You!_ he yells. _What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?_ He stops right in front of Bilbo. Bilbo takes a deep breath, fearful of what is going to be said next. **_I've never been so wrong in all my life_**. He wraps Bilbo into a tight hug and the fear of losing Thorin dies inside him. He feels like crying. Thorin grabs Bilbo’s wrist and his scar burns underneath.

        Kili yells something and they stare in the distance. There is the the lonely mountain not that far from them. Bilbo grabs Thorin's hand in excitement, not realising that Thorin squeezes it. He smiles at Thorin. Gandalf says something but he isn’t listening. He looks back at the lonely mountain. _You’re right, I believe that worse is behind us._

**Looking back Bilbo thinks of how wrong he was.**


	2. Chapter 2: He Looks More Like A Grocer, Then A Burglar

**Thorin watched his grandfather go mad with the dragon madness. He promised that whoever shared his mark would never have too fear the same fate for him.**

           

When he arrived at the shire he had to walk the place twice. It was not that he couldn’t find it (as he knew that was going to be the excuse he would give them when he arrived), but something called him and he didn’t like it. When he finally calmed himself, he walked up and knocked. It took a few minutes, but the door finally opened. Thorin looked up and something in his heart sparked. At the door (standing very awkwardly he explains later) was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. He looked down at the hobbits wrist and frowned when he couldn’t see if there was a mark.

He sat there eating telling them of the meeting he had come from. He explains that they will get no help in the quest. Bilbo, the hobbits name he learned, was reading the contract. As he read, his face grew pale and his breathing sped up. Bofur says something _think furnace, with wings_. And the hobbit loses it. He faints.

After carrying the hobbit (who’s surprisingly light) to his bed, he comes back downstairs. He joins the others around the fire. They start humming and he begins to sing. He doesn’t know why he’s singing, but he does. And he wonders if the little hobbit can hear him. They’ve all said they would follow him.

They leave early in the morning, before the hobbit wakes and he feels himself sad from not being able to see the hobbit. They hadn’t traveled very far when he heard someone yell stop. He stops their company and turn finding a wonderful hobbit. He hid his small smile and told them to get the hobbit a pony. Something about the hobbit actually put Thorin at ease. He did notice though that the smaller man kept his arm wrapped up like he was hiding something.

They had lived through trolls and an orc attack. And now he was at Rivendell, watching the hobbit walk around eyes glowing at the place. Thorin didn’t get to look long enough though, for soon they were surrounded by elves. He watched Bofur grab the hobbit and a pang of jealousy shot through him. Gandalf asked for someone and the elf said he did not know, just a horn sounded. He looked up at Gandalf as the man smiled and greeted the elf.

He was shocked that the elf treated him and his kin so friendly. He was angry at how the elf seemed to like Bilbo. He feared that maybe Bilbo would stay there in Rivendell. He tried to suppress all of this, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t.

One day walking through the strange elven place he heard laughter, beautiful laughter that rang through the area. He walked towards the beautiful noise and stopped when he heard Bilbo’s voice. Then he heard Elrond talking to Bilbo, explaining the love of his wife. Thorin couldn’t explain it, but he felt anger rising in him. He almost stepped in to stop whatever was going on, when he heard Bilbo’s soft voice. _‘What is this scar?’_ He turned and looked back into window. He stared eyes filled with fire when he saw the hobbit hold out his arm, showing an identical scar to the one Thorin had on him. He almost shouted with joy, but before he could Balin came and tapped him.

Later that night Gandalf convinced Thorin to have Elrond look at the map. Balin was dead set against it, but he knew something was missing. Gandalf looked at Thorin and decided to go get the hobbit, but Thorin stopped him with a touch saying he would go. He walked to Bilbo’s room and knocked, feeling a sharp burning pain fill him. He stood for what seemed as an eternity, but the door opened, Bilbo looking up at the Dwarf. The dwarf felt his throat tighten, and declared he requested his presence at a meeting. The hobbit seemed shocked, but followed him anyway.

They left shortly after, Thorin watching Bilbo look back at Rivendell and suddenly he wanted the hobbit to leave and stay there where he would be safe. He felt angry that the hob- Bilbo would not leave.

The storm would not stop and soon the company was separated. When they came back together he felt a sense of relief. That’s when Bofur makes a sudden noise. ‘Where’s Bilbo?’ Thorin’s heart jumped out of his chest. Then he heard him, without thinking he jumped down and helped pull the hobbit up. He was about to climb up, when his hand slipped, someone pulled him up. Dwalin was focusing on the hobbit, comforting him. Thorin filled with rage, the vile words coming out his mouth before he could stop them. _He’s been lost since the day he left home. He should not have come, he has no place among us._ Dwalin and Bofur looked at him with anger as they took Bilbo into the cave.

Thorin laid down after he knew everything and everyone was inside. He didn’t relax though. He had hurt his soulmate, his ONE! How was he supposed to face Bilbo now. He just wanted Bilbo to go home, or at least back to Rivendell where he would be safe, be away from harm. That’s when he heard some movement. He shifted quietly and watched Bilbo get up. He was about to get up, but Bofur beat him.

_Where do you think you're going?_

_Back to Rivendell._

_No. No. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us._

_I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should have never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door._

_You're homesick. I understand._

_No you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're use to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!_ Thorin takes a deep inhale. ‘So this what the hobbit thinks of me and my kin’ Then he heard the hobbit speak so quietly that his was surprised he heard it.

_I'm sorry, I didn't…_

_No you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do._

He hears Bilbo take one step and all of a sudden they are falling.

If Thorin says he doesn’t remember what happened in the goblin tunnels he is lying, but he doesn’t want to admit to his company that he was afraid. Not for himself, no never himself, but for the company and the tiny hobbit who was missing when they regroup outside. Gandalf fusses over the missing member. As they try to find who saw him last Thorin can’t stop the words out of his mouth. Everyone looks up at him, Fili and Kili looking sad, when the hobbit pops up from behind a tree. They begin to ask him questions, Gandalf stopped them _Well, why does it matter? He’s back._ Thorin stares at Gandalf and speaks his voice low, almost growling _It matters. I want to know… Why did you come back?_ The hobb… Master Baggins looked up at him, his hazel eyes seemingly staring into Thorin's soul, he felt his heart jump. Master Baggins opened his mouth and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and staring back at Thorin, _Look, I know you doubt me, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right… I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that’s where I belong, that’s home. That’s why I came back… ‘cause you don’t have one, and home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can._

Thorin didn’t have time to react to this speech of feeling. The wargs howled, letting the company know that there was an orc pack around. They begin to run and soon seemed to find themselves climbing trees. He watched Master Baggins stab a warg in the face and would have laughed as the hobbit tried to pull the letter opener, if he wasn’t trying to get everyone to safety. The tree’s fall and there, standing a few feet away from him was the pale orc. Thorin ran, charging at him, only to find himself caught in the teeth of the white warg. He was thrown to the side, and the last thing he saw before his world became dark, was the hobbit standing in front of him, protecting him with the same body of him.

He awoke on top the mountain, his first thoughts filling with Master Baggins. He was worried that Baggins had been killed after defending him, after the words he spoke. He sat up, Gandalf saying he is right there. He looked at Master Baggins, anger, relief, guilt, filling him. There stood Master Baggins dirty, a few cuts and scrapes, but ok. Master Baggins shuffled his feet as Thorin spoke, the words seeping out of his mouth. _You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?_ He steps closer to the hobbit, his eyes watching Master Baggins take his rant, _I’ve never been so wrong in all my life._ He wraps his arms around the hobbit, feeling relief wash over him. He lets go, his scar burning at the hobbits fingers accidentally touched it.

Kili yells bring Thorin out of the sweet moment, turning to the young dwarf and then to where he was pointing. There in the distance was the Lonely Mountain, his heart aches staring at his home. But he feel Master Baggins’ hand fill his, he squeezes it letting himself relax for a few moments. Master Baggins looks up at him _You’re right, I believe that the worse is behind us._

One day Thorin will think back on this say, you’re wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever... and that the formatting looks a little different. I could not get it to format the way I wanted, so I gave up and gave you this. Writing Thorin was much harder then writing Bilbo... probably because Thorin is so much darker then Bilbo. Well I hope you like it though. Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Always looking for reviews to help me get better :)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, guys I'm so sorry that the second chapter is taking forever. I'm getting ready for finals and have been very buzy. It's coming soon. I promise, before Christmas it will be up. If not you can kill me.


End file.
